Lock, Stock and Barrel
by Anniebear91
Summary: Seto will do anything to stay ontop of the business world. He meets Jou by chance, but how will the blond react to the unorthodox methods when he finds out? SxJ, puppyshipping, Lemons also. M for yaoi, violence and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue. _

He lit a cigarette and brought it to his lips. He sighed heavily as he sucked in the relaxing air, giving a long exhale. He looked upwards. Through the gap between the buildings, he could see the sky. It was blackened. It had been a while since he had seen star light. The smog from the city cleared out any chances, and worse still the bright lights of Domino out shone every flicker the sky ever had. He pulled the stick from his mouth, looking around the street.

The brick walls were damp and distressed, and long puddles ran up and down the street. The floor was blackened with drains leaking over the floor. Garbage bins lined the narrow streets, and all of the windows featured iron bars built to keep people out…but he knew otherwise. He knew hidden deep in those rooms were bodies. Bodies of people who would not be going home, not for a long time. Yes, there was one bigger problem than keeping people out…it was keeping them in.

He lifted the cigarette to his mouth again, repeating the process. He glanced to his wrist watch, 03.13. Two more minuets to go. His hand stroked his pocket, feeling the GP 35. It was fully loaded and he was more than ready.

He heard the footsteps echoing in the ally. He kept his blue eyes focussed on the ground. He didn't need to look. He never needed to look. It's a fact that the human mind knows when it's been watched. This guy didn't need that privilege. If you're been watched, adrenaline kicks in, flight or fight…and he knew which option it would be. They'd run. They always ran. One look at the pistol and they would run for their lives. He felt the presence on the street. He picked the gun out and turned to face the man opposite him, dropping the cigarette on the floor. He glanced him once over. He was small, fat and chubby, and right up until the gun was pointed at him, he had held an arrogant persona. He watched the man freeze. He could feel the air grown tense as the smoke from the cigarette lingered behind him. His arm was outstretched fully, a tight black jumper clinging to his arms. His face was blank and expressionless and he cocked the gun to the left. The fat man faltered, stepping back slightly, readying himself to run. But it was too late. As he stepped back, his leg trembled, toppling him over after his first few steps.

Three shots rang clear in the air, and the man dropped to the floor in a motionless heap. The man stepped closer to inspect the blood dripping from his head, back and leg. He bent down, picking the 3 bullets from the body. He then took the briefcase the man had been holding before disappearing into the night.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_hello._

_So it's the prologue…and it's short. What do you think?_

_This story wont be updated as frequently as the others until Broken and On my Own are finished, however I will be posting when I'm inspired (like tonight) or have time._

_Anyway, I hope you like it as it is not the sequel to Broken as I previously considered._

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_x_


	2. Chapter 2

Furious fingers tapped at the keyboard. It was 4pm. Only 2 hours left…then he would be home and free to do more work. That was what everything was about. More work. Keeping at the top. He stared at the screen, charts, proposals, emails and statistics littered the screen. It was a busy life, but it had been since he was 16.

Ever since he had taken over the company, the work never ended. He had hundreds of employees but he still checked all of their work. He couldn't trust them all. One screw up and his reputation would be ruined.

It was a Tuesday too. That meant it was Wednesday tomorrow. He pulled up his schedule, nodding as he checked the form. Parents evening. While it was true he had no children, his little brother still needed to take a guardian to meet the teachers. This responsibility fell upon himself, seen as he was now 18. He had won the right to be the child's guardian last month, making him legally in charge. It wasn't something the younger had been happy about, especially when it had been used in arguments.

Seto smiled to himself. They argued a little more since the documents had come through, but he loved Mokuba none the less. He smiled to himself. When he got home, Mokuba would be waiting for him. They'd eat dinner and then watch TV, discuss their days…it was simple, yet it was the best thing in the world to him. He tapped at the keys a few more times, pushing his glasses up. The last hour had gone quickly and there wasn't long left. He span on his chair to look out of the huge window behind him. He stared out looking of Domino. Kaiba corp. was the highest building in the city, and with an office on the 83rd floor, he could see everything. He looked out over the city, at the ant like people beneath him. He smirked to himself. He had gotten the top office just so he could think that. That he was above everyone. It was true though. He was superior in knowledge, money, and according to the latest magazines, he was also superior looking. It was brilliant. Everyone wanted to be him, or be with him, since last year, his life had been perfect.

He'd graduated high school with top marks. Most students expected him to go to college, but he didn't see the point. He already had everything he needed right there with him - the top ranked company, a ton of money, intelligence, a loving brother and spectacular home. It was all so perfect. He felt his heart twinge. He couldn't help it. No matter how many times he told himself otherwise, he was lonely. While it was true he had his brother, it wouldn't last forever. He'd tried before to get a partner, mainly women, but everyone expected him to be different to how he was. They expected him to be flashy, showy and to spoil people, but he didn't. He wasn't kind and caring under his stone cold persona, if it could even be called that. He'd dated others who'd done it for money or 15 minuets of fame. He was only 18 and he was tired of it. All he wanted was an honest person, someone to love him for who he was. He smiled to himself. As if such a person existed. If they weren't bound by blood, it's true his own brother wouldn't love him…and Mokuba didn't know half of the things he had done in the past…or continued to do. He went back to the laptop, lightly tapping at the keys again. He pinched his nose as he backed up the files and shut down the screen. He filed the paperwork from the desk neatly into his briefcase, before wandering to the elevator and stepping inside. As he exited the building his employees nodded their goodbyes.

He stepped into the limo. It was already growing dark. He knew tonight was going to drag, it always did. He hated parts of his job, but he had to constantly work to stay on top. Always be on top of his game. His mind drifted back to his classmates. While it was true most went to college, some chose other paths. He had heard that Yugi had recently started his world tour and married Anzu, however he had never heard any other information about the group that he had spent so much time with. It wasn't that he liked them, or even cared. He was just…curious. He pulled out his laptop, deciding he'd search for them anyway.

When he arrived home, the door was pulled open. The butler stood, bowing lowly before taking his coat and offering him a cup of coffee. The hot liquid didn't last long. After 25 hours without sleep, anything with caffeine was greatly appreciated. As he placed the cup back down, his black haired sibling came running into his arms.

'Seto Seto!' He wrapped his arms around his younger sibling. 'How was your day?' He ruffled the raven hair, smiling downwards,

'Full of boring stuff, how about yours?'

'The same. So, what's for dinner?'

'It's Tuesday…so you can pick.' Mokuba beamed, pulling out a paper menu from his pocket.

'I was hoping you'd remember. We're having pizza!' he beamed widely, Seto groaning at the thought of another takeaway. Oh well, whatever kept the kid happy.

It was why he loved the early evening. The times he had with his brother. With no one else in his life, it was the only human contact he got in the day, and he was thankful for it. Even if it did mean having to eat slithers of grease of cardboard. He wanted more time to spend with the teen, but it wasn't possible. Not if he wanted to stay successful. He watched as Mokuba ran off to the phone dialling for pizza.

Now, to research the results he had found…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey!_

_So I updated a little earlier than planned!_

_I have a basic story line now so I can update more._

_Unfortunately my laptop hates me and the screen keeps cutting off so it's slowing me down._

_Anyway, hope you all like it,_

_Please R&R_

_Mwah x_


	3. Chapter 3

He sat staring at his animal of a brother who had just wolfed down 6 out of the 8 pizza slices. How the fuck did he even do that? He was so small, yet he could eat so much. Kaiba shook his head, it just wasn't right.

'I'm gonna pick out a movie, kay?' Seto nodded at the black haired kid.

'I need to check something, I won't be long.' With that, he exited the room and left for his office. Booting up the PC the alien like screen highlighted his face, making him appear even more pale. His eyes shone in the slight, reflecting the movements of the screen. He stared blankly for a few moments.

So, Yugi ran with the title and became King of games. That was no shocker. He'd expected it. He played all over the world in huge venues, duelling other major competitors. Anzu had finally become a dancer in Broadway apparently, only minor parts, but her name was searchable. Everything was expected, except for one.

Jounouchi Katsuya. Lance Corporal of his platoon in the Japanese Army. Kaiba reread the information. That couldn't be right. The mutt would only be 19, and he certainly wasn't good at anything. He stared at the screen. Maybe it was a different Jounouchi? It wasn't an uncommon name. Strangely intrigued the brunet hacked into the army database, searching the name. He loaded up the file and was shocked to see a picture of the blond. His face was unnervingly serious, although his eyes shone with mischief. His blond bags were pulled back out of his face, and there was a small hint of the golden bangs tied behind his neck. Blue eyes skimmed the page. Jou had become lance corporal 3 months ago, just after he turned 19. He was a trained sniper, one of the best in not only the squad, but also the regiment. He'd had 3 injuries, one to his calf, one to his arm of which one was infected. He'd apparently recovered.

It had been years since Kaiba had seen Jou, and it was a little strange to imagine him in the army roll, though Kaiba had to admit, he did like a guy in uniform. He locked off the computer, and headed downstairs. Jou was a sniper, a good one at that. He'd been away since he was 16. It didn't take a genius to work out that the blond mutt had probably killed a few people. Looks like they had something in common. Seto frowned. It was an awkward thought. He entered the living room looking at his brother who was setting up a film. What would Mokuba think, if he knew that his big brother was a murderer? It had taken the kid a while to get used to the idea of his brother liking men, but a murderer? It'd take a while. And it was time that the elder couldn't spare. His brother meant too much to him to waste time and loose contact.

He sat on the sofa, watching the DVD adverts roll. Mokuba bounced up to him, snuggling against the taller boy's side.

'So, what film is it tonight?' Seto messed his hand into the black hair, smiling slightly.

'Death Note.'

'Oh? I didn't think you liked it.'

'I've never seen it.' Kaiba smiled, that was why he played it. He couldn't imagine his brother liking the story line, though personally, he found the story fascinating. The movie drew to a close and Mokuba had stayed awake the entire time through.

'Seto…' The brunet looked down, glancing into huge grey eyes,

'Yes?'

'What do you think about Light. Lying to his family and killing people behind their backs?' Kaiba paused. He felt the blood drain from his face. He didn't know how to answer.

'It's only a story, Mokuba. But I think it's good that someone wants to create a better world for good people to live in.' Mokuba nodded in thought, 'Why, what do you think?' Grey eyes narrowed in reverie, twisting with contemplation and confusion.

'I don't know. I think that life is sacred and no human has the right to take another life. And I think Light is mean lying to his family like that. But it is a good story, can we watch the next one tomorrow?'

'Sure.' Kaiba managed the words out, his heart racing at his little brother's answer.

'I think I wanna be like L. He's so cool and clever.'

'Well,' Kaiba smirked, leaning over to tickle his brother, 'You certainly have the same diet. You never know.' The younger boy giggled, his big brother was the best thing ever!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_So I updated! I finished On My Own so I get to devote more time to this!_

_What do you think? Have you seen death note? I love it. I love L. He's so fit! Especially in live action. I just want to hug him. He's like a grown up Moki, even the hair! But the candy…oh the candy! I've recently developed the habit of biting my thumb and chewing my bottom lip. Along with my diet I'm halfway there. Shame I'm a girl! Actually no, I like been a girl. Oh ffs, I'm ranting again. I'll shut up now. _

_Anyway!_

_Please tell me what you think!_

_R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	4. Chapter 4

Kaiba laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't shake off the conversation he had had with Mokuba. It was burning at him, nagging and tearing at his insides. He hated it. It made his stomach wretch and his throat tighten. He felt sick. Seto pulled himself to sit on his bed, taking a drawing breath before getting up and heading to his bathroom. He ran the cold tap, splashing his face with cold water a few times, before pulling a towel to pat off the moisture. He glared into sharp blue eyes, gazing at their colour. It was a feature he liked. No one else he knew had piercing eyes, the kind that could change instantly, but always remain beautiful. He turned away, running a hand through his hair. He walked over to the closest, pulling out a long black trench coat. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his drawer and placed them in the pocket. He walked over to a cabinet before entering a code. The doors opened and the brunet stared at the arsenal before him. Pinned up were 3 guns. A GP35, MAC11 and Desert Eagle gleamed before him. Also mounted were 3 knives, a collection of bullets as well as other, larger weaponry that he hadn't got to use yet. He pulled out the knives, tucking each into the holsters around his calf. He covered it up with his trouser legs. He stared at the firepower, deciding which one. He pulled down the MAC, deciding it would be his preferred choice tonight. True be told, it was his first choice most nights. He placed the gun on his hip, before exiting his room. He took the back entrance out of the mansion, so as not to be seen. He then used the back security gate, before vanishing into the woods.

He wasn't a huge fan of the dark. It was eerie and hid the truth. It was why he wore black. It was mysterious, ambiguous and made him blend in. He crumbled through the twigs and leaves before the distant shine of the city could be seen. He carried on walking, before pulling out his phone. He checked a message.

'Zen building. 02.00.' he glanced to his watch which told him it was 1am. Perfect.

By the time he reached the city, the streets had cleared. He glanced to the sky line, searching for the neon orange light. Zen was a huge company and Takeda, the CEO was a gambler. He would stay late at work playing poker and buying women. From the message, he'd done so tonight. Kaiba looked up. It was close to his own building. He ran to the doors of Kaiba corp. before heading to the elevator. Even after hours the building remained open so that computer systems could boot. There was no one on the front desk and security would watch the cameras. Fine. There were none in his office. He headed to the mentioned room, before using the private stairs to reach the rooftop. He looked at the distance to the Zen building. It was merely 2 metres, but a false move meant a 73 story drop. He walked to the edge of the building, looking down. He then took a deep breath before backing up, immediately he sprinted towards the drop, leaping at the last minuet. He landed on the Zen roof with a roll. He stood up, brushing himself down. He looked towards the raised platform in the centre of the roof before walking over, sharply kicking the door open. He pulled out his gun, preparing it. Click. It was ready, he came to the second door, most likely to be Takeda's office. He leant against the wall, listening. Nothing. He steadied his breath before kicking the door open again, to stare at Takeda, staring up from his desk, a fat cigar in his mouth.

'Kaiba?' the man spat, shocked to see the young man. 'What is the meaning of this?' Seto smiled, dropping one hand from the gun, and cocking it with the other. Takeda reached for the panic button but it was too late.

The gun rang thrice. The brunet walked over, picked out the bullets. 1 to the head, the chest and the lungs. He placed the metal cylinders in his pocket before heaving the body over his shoulder and returning to the roof. He stared at the empty streets below, before throwing the body over the edge, watching as it tumbled in the air, before cracking against the ground. His eyes narrowed. He turned around to see his own building, before racing and jumping back at it.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_really short!_

_Im meant to be asleep!_

_Please enjoy!_

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_x_


	5. Chapter 5

Fuck. Jou rubbed his hands through his messy locks, before pulling them into a ponytail at the top of his neck. The Sergeant had called for him. His mind raced with everything he'd done in the last few days, and how much of it he could be punished for. He mind raced, but nothing appeared. Pulling on his boots he left his barrack to go to the office. When he arrived the sergeant was sat at a large desk. Jou knocked sharply at the open door, standing up to attention before the man. He was beckoned in by the man's large fingers.

'Jounouchi.'

'Sir.'

'Do you know why you are here?'

'I do not know, sir.'

'Take a seat.

'Yes, sir.' The blond sat down, before a file was pushed over to him. Jou opened the document to see pictures of corpses, with autopsy notes attached. The images we're bloodied and disturbing, making the blond want to wretch. He looked up towards the sergeant who looked seriously towards him.

'Do you know what these are, Jounouchi?'

'No, I do not, sir.'

'These images, 12 images, have been taken over the last 3 months. Do you know what they have in common?'

'No, sir, I do not, sir.'

'The victims in these photographs, were murdered. The autopsy states that they were shot. Some of the bodies were charred, as you can see.' The sergeant pulled out one photo to show the blond of a thin, melted body, charred to the bone, the blackened flesh still crisping to the eyes. Jou took a breath, that image was going to haunt him, 'Some of the bodies, were crushed.' He pulled out another photo of a body sprawled across the floor, the blood seeping from underneath, bones cracked in every direction. Another shower a mangled piece of pulp, that Jou thought wasn't even human. 'Some just featured bullet wounds, however the calibre of the weapon is different each time. If you read the notes, knives have occasionally been used also.' Jou swallowed hard, he was nervous.

'Yes, sir.'

'Now, the police have kept the murders a secret, however they are very aware it is murder. Even more importantly, the victims are huge corporate sharks. They dominate the business world. Most of the deaths have been around the Domino area, you're from that town correct?'

'Yes sir.'

'Recently, a few of the attacks have spread to other cities, and we don't want the press to know. We also fear the culprit is dangerous and the police won't be able to handle it.'

'Yes sir.'

'We intend to stop this killer before he carries on and wipes out the entire CEO population.' Jou nodded. His mind racing with why he was there. Did they think he was carrying out these murders? No. He hadn't left the barracks… his mind suddenly flashed with old memories. Kaiba, he was a CEO. Instantly, Jou flicked through the names on the autopsy papers. The brunet's name didn't appear. Thank fuck for that. He hated the brunet, but he wouldn't want him to die this way.

'So, Jounouchi,' The blond looked up, 'We do not know the motive of the killer, however, we know he is based in Domino or the surrounding area.'

'Yes, sir.'

'You are the best sniper in the platoon. You also know the city well. We want you to go back to Domino, on normal wage, find the murderer and kill him. Of course we'll provide the weapons.' He took a long pause. 'However, Jounouchi, this must be discreet. There will be no backup, no files, and no mistakes. Do you understand?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Are you willing to do it?' the blond stared into the sergeants black eyes, his face strong,

'Yes, sir.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey!_

_So I brought Jou in. What do you think?_

_My back kills._

_I've been watching season 0 and seriously fallen in love with Jou. He's so bad ass and looks damn sexy in braces and jeans. Oooft. I think I'm in love! _

_Anyway_

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	6. Chapter 6

Jou collected his weapons from the store room. A M24, VSS and Macmillion tac50 He stuffed them into an oversized holdall, before shoving it into the boot of his Mustang and zooming off. His mind burned with the images he had been showed. Who the fuck was that sick and twisted? Strangely, stopping the twisted guy wasn't his main priority. Stopping the twisted guy before he killed Kaiba, was. Jou didn't know why he cared. He had never liked the CEO, but something inside him twisted when the thought of seeing the brunet's name printed across one of those documents. It was true they had never gotten along, and they had never had any interest in it either. They had an interesting rivalry and it had worked well for them both. Joey let his blond hair flail in the wind as he drove from the barracks, back to his home town. The boot contained some clothing and necessities. He looked down at his khaki pants tucked into large black boots as well as the white vest top. He loved been in the army. It had given him a sense of pride, something worth fighting for. He had become more accurate, more controlled. He'd made new friends and learned amazing things. Yeah, he was an army man and proud.

Yes, there had been days he regretted. He regretted killing people, taking lives that he had no power over. He hated the early mornings and loud battles. He often questioned what kind of soldier he was if he didn't like to kill. He was compassionate. He had learned it's not about killing people, it's about saving people. And for an enemy to lose a life, was to save one of a comrade. He smiled to himself. His comrades had always been there. It would be strange to work alone.

He glanced down to the paper on his seat. It featured the address which he would be living at. He had his own home, but the army insisted that they'd pay for one as he was at work. Jou had accepted and was now driving to his new abode. Beneath the address were the files from his sergeant. The paper work also included new information on the murderer. He had also been given a cell phone, from which he would receive texts on the murders, where they where, who the victim was and their position in the business charts. He'd been given information on the murderer as well as updates on the crime from forensics and where to attack from.

Attack. That word made his insides tear. Though he had no problem with a street fight, he had serious issues whipping a gun on someone. Beating someone half to death with his hands had never been a moral issue, the person would always live. Some nasty scars and bruises, but they'd be ok. But a gun? They left holes. Huge gaping holes that tore through skin and muscles, bones and organs. Guns killed. He hated them. He was a sniper. He never had to get close enough to see the damage. From his distance, he only needed a target. No emotion, no fear, no person. It was a target to him and that was all. He told himself those words everyday, because without them, he couldn't sleep.

He pulled up at an apartment block in the centre of town. He pulled his bags from the car, before checking the number on the paper. 537. Ok. He locked the car, hauling the bags to the elevator. Fifth floor, 3 hall, number 7. Got it. He had to admit, the hallways was nice. Not dark and dreary like his old home, but carpeted with cream walls and flowers, similar to a hotel. He pushed open the wooden door, dropping the bags inside. He was definitely glad he came here. The place was furnished with huge glass windows on the far side that looked out onto the streets. He loved the urban scenery, and from here he could see the lights and busy nights from above. The crème living room with brown sofa was the first thing in sight when he walked in. An open plan kitchen dining room and two doors across to the left. He looked inside to a bathroom with a shower, and a large bedroom with a double bed with gold blankets. He walked over, flopping onto the bed, loving the soft cushions. It was luxury compared to the barracks…hell it was luxury compared to home. His room even had it's own en-suite and TV. He unpacked, before flopping on the sofa. He clicked on the TV, after grabbing a pepsi from the fully stocked fridge. 5pm. 6 hours to go until he was due to leave.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey! _

_A short chapter as it's 2am!_

_I hope you like and it wasn't too short. We go back over to Seto next._

_Please R&R_

_Much loves_

_x_


	7. Chapter 7

Seto stood looking in the mirror. It was early morning and he hadn't slept again. For some reason the nights previous events had drained him. He was tired but his body refused to accept it. Anxious, he decided he'd take a walk. It wouldn't be the first time he'd done this after a murder, and he was sure as hell that it wouldn't be the last. He pulled on his purple coat, burying his hands in his pockets before leaving the mansion. He loved the air at night; it was so crisp in the softest of ways. It was light and breathable, a change from Domino in the day when smog hung over the city. He liked the lights at night. Their shocking glow against the black sky. It had been years since he had seen stars, the lights drowned them out, masking their glory.

He never noticed the assets of the city when he was working. He never had time to. He had to be precise, quick and accurate to make sure everything was done efficiently. His eyes gazed upward before a sudden thud and the feeling of hitting the pavement brought him crashing back down to reality. Blue eyes stared forward to look the attacker. His eyes widened as before him he saw a familiar face. Tanned hands clasping messy locks,

'Jounouchi?' blue eyes met a brown gaze,

'Kaiba?' Why was this so shocking for the blond? Surely he knew that the brunet still lived in Domino?

'Yes, it's me you stupid mutt.' The blond scampered to his feet. Kaiba noticed the army gear, and watched confused.

'You're out a bit late aren't ya, moneybags?' The CEO stood up,

'I could say the same thing about you…'

'Yeah well…I needed a walk.'

'Aren't you meant to be in Kansai training?'

'I have a few weeks off. How would you know anyway?'

'I know everything, mutt. Always have, always will.'

'So you know it's probably best a rich guy like yourself to stay indoors at night?' Puzzled the brunet neared the blond,

'Oh and why would that be?' Jou scratched his head. Was he allowed to tell Kaiba this? He felt a strange urge to protect the boy, though he wasn't sure why.

'Come with me.' Jou began walking off, Kaiba following him, though the brunet wasn't sure why. They arrived at an apartment block, and Seto continued following Jou into a specific room. The blond closed to the door behind the, gesturing for the brunet to take a seat.

'So, mutt, where are we?' Jou flicked the lights,

'My apartment. I wanna talk to you.'

'What about?' the blond sat down opposite Kaiba, who was taking in his surroundings, looking slightly impressed.

'I dunno how ta say this but someone is going around killing people.' Kaiba narrowed his eyes,

'They are?'

'Yeah. More specifically CEOs.'

'Why?'

'I don't know but from what I've heard, it's all happening at night, you're usually doing well in business, so I'm worried you'll be targeted.' Kaiba relaxed back into the chair. The blond thought he would be targeted? He was worried?

'Aww do you care mutt? Is the dog devoted to it's owner?'

'Shut up, Kaiba. As much as I hate you, I wouldn't want you dead. I'd have no one left to hate.' Kaiba stared into the brown eyes.

'So where did you hear this info?'

'The newspaper.'

'I didn't think it was released.'

'It's not. We get newspapers from a few different countries to keep on top of stuff. Canada posted it.'

'Oh I see.' Kaiba thought about the possibilities of that been true. 'But why not post it here, let it be a warning?'

'I don't know, maybe they didn't wanna freak people out?'

'Yeah, maybe.' Jou sat looking at the brunet, trying to figure out his expression, however it all led to nothing.

'Is that everything, Jounouchi?'

'Pretty much.'

'Ok. I'll leave now.' Katsuya watched as the CEO got up and left for the door, stealing a final glance over his shoulder. Yes, men in uniform were hot, especially Jou.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey!_

_So another chapter! Hope it's ok now they finally met._

_I'm not brilliant at long chapters, I'm sorry, and I'm always rushing around! I have to go pick people up and take them to work, then work myself, then work more, then party and work some more, I don't actually have time to sleep. I haven't eaten yet today and its 16.16. oops. Haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it,_

_Please R&R and recommend sweets in the UK that I can buy to stay awake tonight!_

_Much love!_

_AnnieBear_

_xxxx _


	8. Chapter 8

Kaiba stormed into his room. Fuck, the murders had been recognised already?

Pacing, he ran a hand through his hair, blue eyes burning holes into the floor. He tugged at his hair. How many people knew? Did Jou know? He paced up and down frantically, his mind racing with his options. Did they know it was him? Jou had seemed concerned that the CEO would be victimised, so maybe he didn't know that it was he was causing all of this? Kaiba nodded to himself, yes, yes, that seemed reasonable. There was no way that Jou could know, at least not yet anyway. Kaiba circled his room again before falling onto his bed, closing his eyes.

Fuck, he'd made a mess. But it was too late now to turn back. He'd already eliminated half of his main competitors. The opposition's sales had plummeted, causing Kaiba corp. to gain important ground that would help them stay on top. Seto took a drawing breath, he knew their shares had risen too, but how long would I last? Realistically? He knew it would end at some point. He knew he'd be caught. He was smart, but there's a limit on how far you can run, especially from so many deaths. He groaned slightly into his hand, opening his eyes. It was almost time for work and he hadn't slept again. Begrudgingly he changed his clothes and called for the limo. He was too tired to drive, and there was no point trying. In all honesty, he was too tired to work, but he didn't have any choice. If he was going to be so dedicated to eliminating his competition, he had to make sure he kept up the normal work too. If he suddenly started slipping, he'd look complacent, and it would become obvious that it was him. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't.

He stepped into the limo, his eyes bruising at the sight of his headquarters. He was beginning to hate the place more and more every day, why he showed up, he didn't know. He paused. Yes, he did know.

He'd gone for too long with nothing. Too long as an orphan, trying to defend his brother, trying to hard to make ends meet, just to see a smile. Never again. No. He'd worked hard for this company. He'd blackmailed, he'd tricked and now he'd killed. Nothing was going to take it away. Nothing was going to come between him, and the object that brought a smile to his brother's face. Not the police, not the law, not the electric chair. Nothing.

As he sat at his desk he felt his mind grind to a halt. All thought processes froze. His eyes blurred and he struggled to see. He slapped himself mentally again and again but nothing happened. He couldn't move. Frustrated he called for his limo. He'd give in today as a bad day.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jou wandered around the apartment, deciding what to do before night fall. He'd come to the conclusion there was no point looking for the guy in the day, as he only killed at night. Too many people walked around in the day, anyone could be the murderer. It was like a game. Like wink murder. He had to find the killer before everyone died. It was a race against time, a race to save Seto's life. Seto. Why had he come to mind again? What was it that kept forcing the blond to think about the brunet? Surely there was nothing there? Maybe it was just fear. That's right. Fear. Kaiba had been his classmate after all, and it would be wrong not to worry. Besides, he and Jou were the same age. It felt wrong for someone so young to lose their life. An incident he had seen too many a time. It had been decided. He would fight his hardest to save the man, whether he liked it or not. Grabbing his cell, he left the apartment and left for the main strip of down. He fancied some sweets, and that was not something the army had provided for him.

As Jou wandered the streets, he noticed a familiar coat in the coffee shop. Hesitantly walking in, Jou tapped the brunet on the shoulder, the cold blue eyes glaring upon him.

'Mutt?'

'Kaiba, shouldn't you be at work?'

'I'm taking the day off.'

'Can you do that?' Jou watched the brunet frown,

'I'm the boss, I can do whatever I want.' The blond shrugged.

'What ya up to?'

'Grabbing coffee.' He eyed the blond, who seemed to wear nothing but khaki, 'You?'

'Just grabbing a muffin…' he brunet's mind wandered to distant places, fuelled by the army boy's dress.

'Come with me.'

'What?'

'It's not an option.' Kaiba dragged the protesting blond to the limo, stuffing him inside.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_Sorry it's mega short. I don't even have time to update Broken tonight._

_Since 11am yesterday, I've had between 1 and 2 hours sleep. Its now half 10 at night. I've had the worst day, ever. Crashed my car into a wall and ruined the paintwork. When dad sees it, I'm dead. Then I broke down outside work in dinner. My petrol warning doesn't work apparently. No matter what I do, I can't make up with my friend. (anyone in or around Amsterdam wanna help me? Haha)_

_I feel really ill and I have to be up early again tomorrow. The highlight of my day was fish and chips…home made of course!_

_And seeing Abi. Also had to drive to Antony's and T-Cut my car so dad won't see the damage. However, I've damaged the metal work, so I'm dead!_

_Anyway, TTFN, if I live any longer, the day was much worse, I'll go into details tomorrow. Haha._

_Anyway please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	9. Chapter 9

'Kaiba wha…' The blond was cut off by the feeling of warm lips on his own. Brown eyes shot open. What the fuck was going on? He placed his had against Seto's shoulder to fight back, but it only resulted in the man deepening the kiss with more determination and passion. Jou hated to admit it, but he was tempted to relax and leave the brunet do as he wished. He had no idea what the motive was, or why Kaiba was doing it, but what harm could it do, really? Hesitantly, he parted his lips slightly, just enough to allow the moist tongue access. Katsuya let his eyelids fall, as he sank into the seat, surrendering his mouth to the brunet. He leaned back further, letting his hands drift into coffee locks, as pale hands wandered up his shirt. He felt his skin prickle and ice dance on his spine as their lips touched and their tongues clashed. The blond's tanned face flushed slightly when Kaiba pulled away, his cerulean orbs gazing downwards into the melting honey. Seto then relaxed back, sitting opposite Jou, still looking into his eyes. Jou moved around uncomfortably, as the thought of what just happened slowly set in.

'Kaiba?' he forced the word out, nervous about the brunet who just continued to stare, 'Kaiba, what just happened?' The blond touched his lips, before looking back to his fingers, as if expecting to see blood or another substance. The brunet shrugged,

'It just felt, necessary.' Jounouchi paused, gritting his teeth slightly, a questioning look on his face. 'I like men in uniform Jounouchi. You happen to look ok right now.'

'Woah, did you just say _men_ in uniform?'

'Yes?' the brunet's face was impassive, almost as if the answer was obvious.

'You like…men?'

'Yes?' Was the blond really so dumb? Was he seriously not getting this? It wasn't a difficult thing to grasp.

'So, you're gay?' Jou observed the nonchalant stance, the arrogance growing.

'Yes?' Seriously, was Jou really not getting this?

'So, let me get this straight…I mean, right. Seto Kaiba, CEO and soul owner of Kaiba corp. industries and technology is…gay? And likes men?'

'That's what gay means, Jounouchi.' Blue eyes rolled, maybe it wasn't worth all the hassle. The conversation was fast growing old, and Seto really couldn't be bothered anymore.

'Right.' The brown eyed boy sat back, thinking. Seto watched as the blond bit his thumb slightly, poking his tongue into his cheek. What the hell was there to think about? No questions had been asked. Was the blond just slow at processing stuff? 'So you like men, then?'

'Is it really so fucking difficult Jounouchi? You really are a stupid mutt.'

'I'm a stupid mutt? You try fucking workin' this shit out. It's hard!'

'I'm gay. I like men. What's so fucking difficult about that?'

'It's difficult because I've fucking wanted you for years!' The brunet deadpanned. Jou had what? He felt his jaw fall lose, before quickly snapping it shut. He glared icily at the blond, what was he playing at? 'It's not hard to grasp Moneybags.' The blond let his eyes narrow, arrogance flashing in his eyes. Seto hated it when people reused his insults. He growled low.

'What are you fucking playing at, Jounouchi?' pale lips curled up into a snarl.

'Nothing,' he shrugged, relaxing back. It was good to see the stoic CEO so pent up. Brilliant. So Kaiba liked him? The blond had been unsure at first, but hey, if he reacted this way to a minor insult, it meant he was thinking, that he was caught of guard. Excellent.

'Jounouchi, what do you intend to do with this, information?' The ice was back, impenetrable and familiar.

'What information?'

'My sexuality.'

'It's of little use to me.' He paused, still staring at the brunet. 'However, you're feelings towards me are things I may act upon.' He smirked widely. Yes. That was a good phrase. Especially from him.

'My feelings…for you?'

'Yes,' Jou watched Kaiba tense again, 'What are they?'

There was a long silence. Seto opened his mouth to begin, and then closed it again. Where to start? What to say? What did he feel, if anything? He couldn't just make up something random in hope the blond would buy it, he really had a shot here. A shot at making it work, at shooting down the blond or at leaving him for good. But what was the choice? What did he want to do? He furrowed his brows slightly, contemplating his words, his thoughts. He couldn't speak without the thought process initiating, and it would need to do something quickly. His palms suddenly felt clammy and moist, and his skin tingled in a cold sweat. His throat closed up. What the fuck was going on? This was not something he was used to dealing with. Emotions. He hated them. So very much right now, he opened his mouth, unaware of the motion,

'Jounouchi, I…'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hewo my dearies!_

_I sound old there ^^_

_How are you all? I'm good today after my horrible start to the week! I started Brazilian Jui Jitsu today…I love it. It's so much fun! Also good to keep fit with aha._

_So what do you think of the story? Not to early for puppyshipping? They're not to OOC are they? Tell me what you think. Anyhoo, I was looking for Doujinshi last night…(sorry if I spelt it wrong) and soooo many puppyshipping ones look good. So does puffshipping and teaseshipping, but I don't read Japanese. Does anyone know any English ones and if so, where I can buy them?_

_Yeah. Haha._

_Anyway, please R&R_

_Much love _

_AB_

_x_


	10. Chapter 10

'I like you.' Kaiba whispered, his eyes finally moving away from the blond. He couldn't bear to look at him, not now. He was a Kaiba. Kaiba's didn't have emotions, they represented weakness and everything else that he hated. And now, now he had shown this to his greatest enemy. As he was about to banish the blond, he felt the familiar softness of the other's lips on his own. He melted into the kiss, allowing Jou to run his hands through the brown hair, using a spare hand to pull them closer, the kiss deepening. Hot tongues collided, and Kaiba could feel the rising pressure between his legs. 'Jounouchi…' the brunet whispered between gasps, and the other man straddled him, cupping both of his cheeks making the kiss more and more sensual. Seto let his arms reach around the tanned neck, before pushing Jou onto his back, laying on top of him. Thin fingers twisted through messy blond locks that were slowly falling from the once tidy position. The kiss became faster, lips bruising and violent gasps between. A sudden jolt halted the fun, as the brunet was sent rolling from the top position onto the floor of the limo, landing on his ass. He groaned, about to kill whoever the fuck causing him to bruise. He looked over to the sniggering blond, who had already moved to a seated position. The door opened and Seto looked outside to see his house. Apparently the limo driver had taken him home. Strange he never remembered giving that command.

'Where are we?' Jou looked from the corner of the limo, cocking his head slightly.

'My house, come on.'

'Oooh I get to go in your house?' the blond mocked excitement, as Kaiba led him outwards and to the house. As they walked inside, an older man took Kaiba's jacket, before staring at Jounouchi, who was only in his shirt. The blond marvelled at the marble interior, whilst the brunet seemed to groan and rub his temples. How could he not smile seeing this every day? God, Kaiba was miserable and he had no idea how good he had got it. As they wandered down the halls, Jou began to wonder where they were going.

His question was answered when Seto opened the double doors, leading to a luxurious bedroom. Jou stepped in, however before he had time to take in his surroundings; the CEO had closed the door, and had already pushed the blond against the wall, capturing his lips once again. Jou pushed his body against the brunet; however he was repeatedly slammed back into the wall, his head meeting with the hard concrete again and again. Eventually he mustered enough strength to push Kaiba backwards and towards the bed, tugging at his shirt the entire time. The fumbling brunet pulled hard at the blond's trousers, and by the time they fell, they were already half naked. The kisses became harder, wetter and faster, their lips only parting for air, as their hands sketched against soft skins. Seto pulled the sweating blond close to his, tangling his hands into the soft golden locks, pulling the boy so close their bodies could almost melt into one.

And then it began. Seto's soft fingers gently curled around Jou's hardened member, pumping softly, bringing forth quiet gasps from the parted lips. As the pace quickened, Katsuya dug his nails into the pale skin, his body tensing with the need to release. Seto knew that the blond needed it badly, pulling and tugging harder and harder the blond's moans became louder, his head tossed back in ecstasy and his eyes squeezed shut. Seto leaded towards the blond, planting solid kisses along his neck, before slipping his hand further back. The honey eyes shot open, staring into smoky blue. What the fuck? It hurt. It hurt so badly. His head fell forward in pain, falling into the crook of Seto's neck, as Jou bit his lip hard enough to bleed. He clamed his teeth down on the brunet's shoulder as another finger was added, scissoring and thrusting, causing the entrance to rip and stretch in an almost pleasurable way. Seto kissed the ear that fell besides his mouth, feeling the tense tanned body relax. Jou began to moan lightly as the sores eased and his nerves loosened up. He pulled his head slowly away from the brunet, enough so to glance into the cobalt pools, his own half lidded honey eyes glancing between that and the lips below, as his own hand wandered southwards, to relieve the brunet of his own growing impediment.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_So I should be asleep. Worked twice today so I'll try post tomorrow and Saturday a little more. Last day of training? Woo. I ordered an abridged shirt today-I'm such a fan girl. You heard the song 'human', by killers? I sometimes think 'are we human, or are we fan-girl.' Yeah we're a special breed. I like to think so anyway. Haha._

_So, a little lemony/limey, but it totally has relevance. Ish. There will be another similar chapter to follow before important storylineness kicks in! yeah! Haha. So, I'm gonna sleep now as I have to find someone to paint my car tomorrow. And spend all my money in paying for it. Awww poor me, right?_

_I also got pulled out of my car again. Andi found it funny, but we're gonna fucking kill Adam on Saturday! He's totally dead!_

_Eventually, I will stop these rants. Honest. I will. Really._

_Anyway,_

_Please R&R_

_Much loves!_

_AB_

_x_


	11. Chapter 11

Jou slipped his hands between the brunet's legs, taking a firm grip on his hardened cock. He began pumping lightly at the member, the strokes delicate, but strong enough to pull gasps from the pale lips. As the rubs grew faster, Seto's lips parted, light moans beginning to form, suddenly, he pushed himself on top of Jou, pulling the tanned hands above blond hair before capturing the soft lips. He crushed their mouths together as he pulled the boy's legs over his shoulder, before thrusting in swiftly. Jou shrieked at the sudden shock before moving himself to feel more comfortable. It would be a lie to say that this was his first time, and from the smirk on his face, the brunet soon became aware of this fact. He squeezed one hand into the brunet's back, as the other drifted to the dampened hair. Seto thrust in again, harder and faster than before, the moans slowly loudening. The bed slammed against the wall as the blue eyed boy's motions became more familiar and fluid, almost repetitive to the screaming blond. His lips were parted slightly, and his brown eyes half lidded and musty, staring into piercing blue eyes that were shrouded with lust. The brunet thrust again, causing Jou to slam his head back into the pillow, tousled blond hair falling about the bed. He looked up to admire the man above him, thin strips of coffee hair stuck to his pale, flustered pace. His eyes were smoky and his lips were parted also, and from them drew long gasps for air with every thrust. His upper lip curved slightly with every thrust, causing a snarl like feature that was dominant, almost sexy. Jou turned his head to the side, the pleasure welling inside of him as his excitement grew more fierce. Both men could feel their bodies tense as the dawning climax grew closer. Jou was now thrusting downwards as best his could, impaling himself further on the quick moving CEO. Shivers ran down his back and his skin prickled with every movement, his eyes finally squeezing shut as he relaxed, finishing between him and the boy above. As the bed felt heavy and his chest grew cold, he noticed the brunet had also finish with a low moan, and promptly lay next to him. He rolled over to look into tired blue eyes before smiling to himself. He liked Kaiba. The man was straight to the point and impressive in bed. He watched the blue eyes fall closed, before turning over himself to drift into dream land.

oOoOoOoOo

The light buzzing of his phone pulled him from pleasant dreams. He glanced around to unfamiliar surroundings before realizing he was in Kaiba's room. Without thinking he picked up the glowing blue annoyance, checking the message it displayed.

'_MHL Building. Down town Domino.' _Jou's brown eyes drifted to the clock, 2.32am. Fucking great. He rolled over, to find an empty space. Where was Seto? From the work out he had received earlier he was fully expecting the CEO to be fast asleep. Jou shook his head, he couldn't just disappear. He glanced around the room to no avail, sides a small light glowing from the bathroom. The blond smiled, pulling on his clothes.

'Hey, Kaiba, I'm just nipping home, I forgot something.' He then quickly opened the window and let himself out, running home to collect the sniper.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kaiba stood on top of the MHL building. God he hated the CEO. He was a disgusting womaniser who often gambled away profits. Yet they had surpassed Kaiba corp. on the last rankings. Bastard. He looked over the city towards the mansion, and thought about the sleeping puppy. His heart sank a little. He knew he would have to leave that night, but it had never crossed his mind when kissing Jou. No. When the time had come he had gone into the bathroom to get ready, before locking the door, turning on the shower, and jumping through the window there. He hoped it would work, however he didn't know how long the blond would wait before going back to sleep. It wouldn't matter as Jou had never seen Seto shower, he wouldn't know how long the brunet took, and the CEO could think of excuses later. They weren't important right now. Killing Garo Yubei, CEO of MHL, was.

He slipped through the emergency exit on the top floor, before descending the stair case 3 flights to the meeting room. Slipping inside, he opened picked at the lock to the filing cabinet, pulling out the company owners files. He stared at the paper, determining the address of the man. As soon as he saw it, he put it away and relocked the file. He then ran to the bottom floor security room, ejecting the current tape and replacing it with one in his bag. He checked his watch before pressing record. He had already planned for the cameras, and had therefore made a duplicate of the tape from his own home, by hacking into the systems. He had then duplicated 20 minuets worth of footage and changed the time, so that the building would appear empty, giving him enough time to get out and to Yubei's house. He smiled to himself. He'd burn the gloves later, no one needed to know he was here.

oOoOoOoOo

Jou laid flat on the building across from MLH, looking across the skyline. His eyes squinted into the scope, and he steadied his hands. He slowed his breathing and heart rate, waiting for the killer to emerge from the building. He had seen them enter, though he could not work out where they had gone to. He waited patiently for 30 minuets before a thin figure emerged, allowing him to take his aim with drawing breaths. He shot quickly at the figure, watching the bullet glide by as the figure had suddenly moved. The realisation of becoming a target caused the murderer to run, promptly sprinting towards the next building, leaping between the two. Jou re-aimed the gun, his teeth gritting with anger at the first rookie shot. This bastard was not going to get away, if it was the last thing he'd do…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey!_

_So, I thought I'd post before going to bed, I'm pretty tired. My manga shelf goes up tomorrow! Woo! _

_I'm also covered in bruises though I only remember getting one-oh well!_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make it a little longer!_

_Anyway, thanks for reading!_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	12. Chapter 12

Jou picked up the gun, and quickly began running after the figure. Even if he didn't kill him tonight, he would at least find out who it is, so that he could get them tomorrow. The faster he ran, the more his adrenaline raced. He leapt across the narrow gaps between the buildings, thanking god that the city was so compact. As he watched the figure reach the end of the next building, Jou's breath hitched as he watched the man drop between the gap. By the time he reached a suitable place to see, the figure had vanished from sight. Jou cursed himself mentally. There was no point carrying on, even if he found the man, the distance was too great. Jou gritted his teeth and let out a low growl, before dragging his equipment home.

Once there he shoved everything under the bed, before heading back to Kaiba mansion. Fuck, it would seem weird entering back through the window, but whatever. He jumped over the high walls, scrambled through the window and looked around to see Kaiba laid asleep in bed. When the brunet didn't move Jou quickly undressed, pressing his body next to that of the warm CEO's. The brown locks were still damp, likely from the shower the man had just had. Jou smiled to himself as he nestled closer, pleased to finally be this close to his once enemy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fuck. As soon as Kaiba felt the bullet skim past, he ran. He was taking no chances tonight, not with someone onto him. But who was it? Jou had mentioned that he knew about the killings, but were they really that fast? How did they even know where he was? It didn't matter. He had to move, and he had to move fast. He ran across the buildings, noticing his follower mirroring his moves. There was only one thing to do. As he reached a wider gap, he noticed the railings below and dived down towards them, catching the metal as he fell. He looked below to see the 12 story drop, and he quickly pulled himself up, before running around the corner, and out of site. He wasn't stupid though, he'd ran in the direction of Yubei's house, which, if he had worked it out right, was directly across from where he was now. He looked up to see a light turned on, the plump man laughing at something idiotic on television. Kaiba ran down the metal stairs, before reaching the house. With one swift side kick, he broke the window, climbing through. He meandered behind the older CEO, who hadn't noticed the commotion due to his overly loud TV. Kaiba clicked the gun, and it was over. The man lay motionless on the sofa, leaving Seto to take his leave. Glancing at his watch he knew he had little time left if Jou had woken up. Quickly, he sprinted back to his home through the dark alleys. He scaled the mansion wall using the vines, and into his bathroom window. He stripped off immedietly, throwing the clothes in a basket before jumping in the shower, scrubbing himself quickly, before drying off and opening the door. Jou was not there, meaning he had probably gone for a drink or to find another bathroom. Relieved Kaiba got into bed, closing his eyes. Merely minuets later he felt the warm body of the blond pull in close behind him. Careful not to stir, he simple moaned as if he was asleep. Jou must have been to the bathroom as his hands were cold, but Seto didn't mind. He was with him now, and that's all that mattered.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jou moved closer to the source of heat besides him, he lazily opened his eyes to see the sleeping man besides him. Brown locks fell over pale skin, which moved softly with every breath. Brushing his own blond bangs from his eyes, he moved closer, running his hand down the long spine. Seto shivered slightly under the alien movement, before turning over, rubbing his eyes. Confused he looked to Jou, taking a long breath. Jou was here? When did that happen? He groaned slightly, oh how his head hurt.

'Mornin'. You look pleasant.' Jou grinned as he prodded the CEO in the side.

'I don't fucking do mornings mutt.' He growled flipping over again, showing there was no room for argument.

'You work at like 6am every day, you _have _to do mornings.'

'I do what I want, now let me sleep. Go play with a ball or something.' Jou flipped over,

'Ya a real bastard in the morning, you know that?'

'I'm a bastard anyway, now shut the fuck up.' Jou flopped backwards into the pillows, mardy bastard.

'Probably tired cos you spend hours in the fucking shower. What were you doing in there all that time?' Seto took a breath, his eyes open…shit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_So I finally wrote it. I'll update tomorrow, I hope. _

_I'm covered in bruises and cuts, and I gained another from walking into a door type thing. Cut my arm. Oh the pain! And Adam laughed. I'm gonna actually kill him. Then I raced to my car to block him in car park n fell over and nearly lost. I still won though! Yaay! And I cleaned my room and got a nice shiney new manga shelf! Except its not new. I had it years ago and got rid. Now I got it back and it makes me soooo happy! If only the top shelf was bigger…oh well!_

_Anyway, I hope everyone is ok._

_Please enjoy this chapter,_

_R&R pretty please,_

_Much love_

_AB_

_xxx_


	13. Chapter 13

'Umm, what do you mean?' Seto rolled over slightly, glancing at the blond through the corner of one half lidded blue eye. Jou rolled over, fully facing the brown haired CEO,

'Well you know, it's just I woke up and you was there, I must have waited an hour before I went to the bathroom and you were in when I left…'

'I can take up to 2 hours in there…' Jou's eyes narrowed, evaluating the truth behind the brunet's words.

'Seriously? That's bad, Kaiba, no wonder you're so obsessed with what you touch.' Seto eyed the blond down,

'Speaking of which, when was the last time you got a shower?' Jou's eyes thinned dangerously, just what was he trying to suggest?

'Kaiba you…' Before he could finished, he felt himself groan as his backside hit the floor, the brunet turning over to sleep once again.

'Shower is straight through there, I'm sure a dumb mutt like you can work out how to turn it on.' Before Jou could protest, the brunet had already flipped over, and was fast asleep. Bastard.

Jou crept into the bathroom, shaking his head as he did so. Bastard Kaiba, who the fuck did he think he was anyway? Jou slowly stepped into the shower, turning the knob until hot water poured over his body. He sighed lightly as the moisture weighed down his locks, sticking them to his face and neck. He ran him hands over his face, scooping the hair back and away from his eyes. He let the water trickle over him, before lathering the soap between his palms, gently brushing at his skin. At he cranked the shower off, he stepped out grabbing the largest towel, drying off his face first before looking in the mirror. How long had it been since he'd seen himself? Really seen himself? Whilst he saw a reflection every day, he'd never had time to reflect back upon to, to decide if he liked what he saw, who he had become.

He gazed into his own honey eyes, the remnants of the past flaring up. The faces of the people he'd lost, or tried to save. The smiles of his friends, and of course Kaiba. cold, calculating, unfeeling Kaiba. He couldn't remember when he first fell for the brunet, and he certainly couldn't remember why. He'd always been good looking, that was undeniable, but he was also malicious. He had never tried to make friends, or gone out of his way to help others, not really. He'd been there for Mokuba, and realistically, that was it. He'd never had a civil conversation with Jou, not until they ran into each other. So how had it come to this? The blond standing in nothing but a towel in the marble bathrooms of Kaiba mansion with a sleeping CEO in the next room? Jou took a long breath, he couldn't even work out the answers himself. He could rack his brains all he wanted, but when it came down to it, there was nothing he could think of that explained their sudden connection. The chance meeting and how quickly things had moved on from there. He pulled away from his own gaze, glancing around the corner to Seto, tangled up in silky blue bed sheets, his face simple and expressionless, bar the lightly furrowing brows. Jou dried his skin slowly, his eyes watching Seto all the while. What was it that made him so attractive?

Jou shook his head, walking back over the bed slowly, before diving on the sleeping brunet. Blue eyes shot open, instantly pinning the perpetrator.

'What the…' he paused slightly, his eyes focussing, 'Jou?'

'Well who else?' The blond choked out, struggling slightly under the brunet's strong grip. Seto hit the blond's chest as he pulled off,

'What the fuck did you do that for, you bastard.'

'It was too easy, you're a real bastard in the morning, have I said that?' Seto frowned, rubbing his eyes,

'I believe you did…what do you want anyway?'

'I was thinking we could go out today?'

'What in public?' Seto groaned as the blond nodded, 'Just what do you have in mind?'

'Well…'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_Sorry to cut it short again but I'm low on time recently…a lot! And I have a ton of oneshots…so I do apologise!_

_First day on 'live' calls today…still looking for a new job, any offers?_

_Body still hurts. A lot. Any advice? _

_Still no contact from my friend? Any advice on that?_

_Otherwise, please R&R, it's one of the only things that brings me joy recently, haha!_

_Much love_

_AB _

_xxx_


	14. Chapter 14

Seto groaned as he watched Jou lay down on the grass. The park? Of all the fucking places in the world to visit, Jou wanted to go to the park? Kaiba had his own theme park, they could duel or play games like they used to, hell, they could jet off to a random country, or a fancy restaurant, but no. The blond was insistant that they went to the park. Why? He didn't know. But it stopped the whining and the arguing and that was all that mattered for the time being.

Arguing with Jou was still amusing, and yes, the blond always lost pitifully in the few they'd had, but he didn't want to push his luck. Jounouchi was still a good looking guy, and he had plenty of choices. Kaiba on the other hand had dated plenty of people, and out of all of them, Jou seemed more…honest. More, real. He didn't seem to be bothered about money, especially as his own apartment was quite luxurious. He wasn't bothered about status. The blond had happily been ranked the world's 3rd best duellist in his time, and he seemed ok with that. Kaiba wasn't best pleased about being number 2, but that time was behind him. He still competed, and with Yugi out of the way, he still won.

Reluctantly, Kaiba sat down on the grass next to Jou. He felt strange without his huge coat, but as the day was mild, Katsuya had insisted that there was no point 'lugging that big thing around.' He felt naked without it. Completely bare. He looked down to the blond, whose brown eyes stared up to the clouds, a slight smile on his face. Kaiba leant back on his elbows,

'Remind me, of all the places in the world, why you wanted to go here?'

'I just haven't been in a while.' Jou smiled, closing his eyes. Seto pulled at the grass besides his finger tips. It was true he'd been away for a while, the last 3 years in fact. They hadn't spoken in so long, which made it twice as weird that they were together now.

'Jou, why are we here…together?' The blond furrowed his brows at the question, they were on a date right? 'I mean a couple. Why are we a couple?' Jou nodded slowly to himself, that seemed more logical.

'I…I don't know.' He furrowed his brows further, 'I guess something, clicked?' he paused again, 'I really don't know.'

'Neither do I. I really hated you before, Jounouchi.'

'Thanks.'

'Well I did. I couldn't stand you and you're attitude.'

'Thanks, you can stop now.'

'I mean, you were so annoying, and overly possessive of Yugi and…'

'For fucks sake I said stop you bastard.' As Kaiba opened his mouth again, he found himself mounted by an angry looking Jounouchi, with his fist raised in the air, 'Say it and find out what happens?'

'If I don't will you get off?'

'Yes.' Moving his hands to the blond's hip, he smiled mischievously,

'So what do I say to keep you here?' Jou frowned.

'Fucking pervert,' he smiled leaning down to capture Seto's lips in a kiss. As they pulled away they stared into each others eyes, before Seto glanced off to the side.

'Will you be staying over, tonight?' He kept his expression muted, so not to give away any hope.

'No, I can't. Even on vacation I have some things to do.'

'I understand.' Thank god. He wouldn't need to use the shower excuse again tonight. 'You want a coffee and I'll drive you home?' Jou shrugged, it seemed good,

'Sure why not?' Seto climbed to his feet, offering his hand to Jou, who took it to be pulled up. Still holding the blond's hand, Seto began to stride away, heading to the park exit with the blond in tow. The skyline was already fading as the reached the coffee shop, and the queue was slowly growing as they walked in, due to rush hour. They stood in silence in the queue, and when they finally arrived, Kaiba ordered his espresso to go, and Jou ordered a frappuccino. As they left the shop, something strange caught Jou's eye. He turned around to see nothing suspicious, and decided to shrug it off. If anything like last night, he was in for little sleep. He nodded to Seto, who kissed him lightly on the forehead before turning on his heels and leaving…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey!_

_It's very possible I may be dying. Stressed from work and that I haven't had a full day off in over a month now. Banging head ache, covered in deep heat and it burnt like fuck cos of all my aches. I feel really ill like I did the other day and it's just not good! So It's gonna be like Friday before I finish all my oneshots and Thursday before I post on this story again. Or maybe tomorrow. Depending on if I survive. Finished Death Note 7, which depressed me, and now I need an early night to cure the migraine, which was brought on after I managed to dazzle myself. Again. Action chapter next time, hopefully, and I have one of my oneshots for a comp decided. That will be up on Friday and called 'Puppet Master.' Yeah. There was other stuff I wanted to say but my mind is…blank, to be completely honest._

_Please R&R and make my day a little brighter. Or not. Cos its like 11.15 at night now. Oh well! R&R anyway for free bonus love! Haha, great advertising there cos I'm too lazy and cant snuggle with my laptop cos it's broke, so I spend another 4 hours on a chair, looking at my tv. Woo._

_Sorry._

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB _

_xxx_


	15. Chapter 15

The phone buzzed and Jounouchi glanced at it, his head banging from the lack of sleep. Who the fuck was up at this hour? And why did they need to kill? He slammed his hand over the glowing screen, brown eyes following the message. He mentally nodded before swinging himself out of bed to get dressed. He needed to catch this guy and soon, these sleepless nights weren't exactly fun. As he dragged himself through the door he headed to the mansion of Keito Hideyoshi, the CEO of Real Tech.

The mansion was dark when he arrived, which meant the assassin wasn't there, or he was going by darkness tonight. Carefully, Jounouchi positioned himself, lining up the gun to face the main entrance of the building. He kept focussed for hours before his eyes began to grow weary.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kaiba stared at the mansion. He had to get in, but he couldn't be obvious. Someone was tailing him. They obviously didn't know it was him, or they'd hunt him in the day. Looking over the house he chose to scale the back wall, enter through the back door, then kill Hideyoshi in the dark. This way, his stalker would never see him, and never get the chance to shoot. Perfect. By the time he had clambered over the wall, he was out of breath. Damn these rich men and high walls. It was just no good! He looked to find the backdoor slightly ajar. Well, that made things easy. He pushed the door open, slipping inside. The house was totally black as he planned. He kept silent, sneaking about the halls, until the light sound of breathing echoed to his ears. He slowly pushed open the nearest door, to see the man asleep in bed.

Slowly walking up to him, careful to keep his eyes down, he drew the gun. He knew that it was dangerous to watch people, as many would sense it. He placed the gun straight on the back of the man's head, pulling a pillow from behind him to silence it with. The shot went off with out a sound. Smiling at the blood dripping onto the floor, he collected the bullet, turned on his heels and left.

As he clambered over the wall again, he began to think about Jounouchi. A soft smile fell on his lips when he thought about the blond wrapped up in bed, his mouth slightly open, breathing in a light snore. He decided then he'd go around to see the blond later.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

6am rolled around and Jounouchi was still watching the mansion. Nothing. As dawn broke he sighed, thinking it best to return home. Maybe the guy hadn't gone out that night, and the army was wrong? It was plausible. He pulled his things together and set off back. By 7am when he reached home, he shoved his stuff under the bed, before crawling in. His eyes fell heavy with sleep and his head ached with tiredness. He smiled softly as he let himself drift away, eventually wishing that the brunet was there.

A few hours later a sharp knock at the door awoke him fuzzily from his dreams. He fell out of the bed, meandering over to the door in nothing but his underwear with his hair a mess. As groggy eyes looked upon the perpetrator, his heart stopped to see the casually dressed CEO standing before him with a stuffed red eyes dragon.

'Uh?' was all the blond could manage out. Maybe he was still asleep? The brunet leaned in, kissing him lightly on the lips.

'It's 12, you know that?'

'I didn't sleep too well.' Jou gave a weak smile as he scratched his head.

'Anyway, I bought you this…' Seto frowned as he pushed the plushie into Jou's hands, who seemed confused. 'I considered roses, or chocolates, but then I remembered you had balls.'

'I'd never turn down sweets, Kaiba, but thanks.' He smiled, taking his new pet to the bedroom. 'How come ya here anyway?' the blond called from the bedroom to Kaiba who was looking around the living room before sitting down.

'I just felt like seeing you I guess.'

'Oh…'

'Is it a problem.'

'Um, no, just, unexpected I guess.'

'Sorry.' Jou arrived back, sitting down next to the CEO, who pulled the blond closer. 'You know, I haven't had a proper thank you yet…'

'If you bought that dragon to get into my pants, you have a rude awakening.'

'If it's rude, I don't care.' Kaiba smiled, pushing the blond over, quickly ravishing his lips…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey!_

_Short chapter as it's 1.30am. I'm beat. And my foot hurts like hell. Some guy asked for my number at work, and then all the bar staff got amused for no reason! Yay. Anyway, I'm keeping it short cos my hands gone numb and my foot needs more cream on. _

_So,_

_Please R&R_

_I'll update tomorrow_

_Much loves_

_AB_

_x x x_


	16. Chapter 16

Kaiba pushed the blond into the sofa, their lips clashing closer together as breathless moans escaped them. Their lips crushed together, and their tongues met in a gasping battle for dominance. Nimble fingers fumbled along shirt lines, tearing to open them, whilst pale fingers slid beneath and exposed waist band. Seto's hand fell carelessly underneath, gently stroking the member that was slowly beginning to harden.

'Moving quickly, aren't we?' Jou whispered huskily into the brunet's ear, before biting on the flesh where he lips laid. Kaiba smiled into the crease of the blond's neck. Gripping the organ tighter in his palm, he began to stroke lightly, causing the man beneath him to dig his nails into the bare flesh covering the other's back.

Jou tossed his head back, panting with each stroke, relishing the pleasure that the young CEO was giving him. He closed his eyes, allowing the blind sensation to heighten his pleasure, his fingertips slowly caressing the skin beneath them.

His mouth lightly touched the lips of the brunet, sparks flying between them in their passion. As the blond reached his climax, a sudden buzz from another room awoke him from the daze, and lustful brown eyes looked over to the direction of the intrusion.

Blushing slightly, Jou pushed the taller man off, before standing and brushing his skin of imaginary creases. Seto reclined back into the sofa, watching over his shoulder as the blond walked off the bedroom, smiling lightly. Touching his bare chest, Seto suddenly realised how naked he was. His trousers lay on the floor before him, and looking down he seemed to be dressed in nothing but blue silk boxers and his shirt. _Oh well. _He smiled to himself, blue eyes dragging across the room to the window. Outside the sky had gotten darker, and a plume of orange smoke covered the blackened sky. He can't have been with the blond that long, could he? It was merely hours, no, minuets. Unable to find his watch he put the sudden darkness down to the coming winter months, and thought it best to ignore it.

oOoOoOo

Joey paced his room, watching the messages appear on the cell phone. As if it had come to this time already…he'd only just woken up! Sighing, he pulled on his khaki pants and boots and stuffed everything he needed into a large duffle bag. Pulling his hair back, he sighed mentally before leaving his room to talk to the brunet.

'You're dressed smart.' Sky blue eyes darkened with a crimson lust as they traced down they muscular body.

'Um, I have to nip out. My boss wants to see me. I shouldn't be too long; you can stay here if you want.' Jou shrugged, trying to keep eye contact with the brunet.

'Can I meet your boss?'

'Yeah, sure. Just not yet. He doesn't know I'm with anyone as of yet, and I'm not really on a social vacation.'

'Paid vacation?' Seto raised an eyebrow, watching the honey eyes,

'Sort of. It's more like work from home. I do some research then fill the big guy in every few days.'

'You don't seem like the research type, Jounouchi,' The blond laughed slightly,

'Heh, a lot has changed since school moneybags.' He paused, watching the stoic expression on the brunet's face. 'So will you be here when I get back or not?' Kaiba bit his lip in thought, the pressure building under the blond's watchful gaze,

'What time will you be back?'

'Not sure, usually takes between 2-3 hours. It's up to you, but I'd really like to see you.'

'Then I guess I'll be here.' Jou nodded, a secret smile forming in his eyes, 'Jou, what time is it?'

'Nearly midnight.' Seto nodded. It made sense the army would want research at night, no one would see the puppy deliver it. He watched as Jou smiled a goodbye, and turned on his heels to leave. Just as he was about to shut the door behind him, Kaiba called his name,

'Jou?' The blond looked over his shoulder and straight into the cerulean orbs gazing back, 'I love you.' Jou shut the door behind him, before leaning against it with his heart pounding. Did Seto Kaiba really just say that?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey everybody!_

_So, maybe 2 chapters left? What do you think, happy or sad ending? I have both planned, so I could write both and let you chose, haha, or just let you vote. Whichever. Lol._

_Right, I'm gonna stop writing a/n so long tonight cos all of my fingers in my right hand are numb. Its really weird and cold haha._

_I meant to post earlier but I got distracted by a song, and memories of people I can't see anymore. But it's all good. It's good that I was lucky enough to have met them, right? _

_Work was better today, even though my boyfriend texted me at 6.30 am, to say he had nothing to wear for an interview, so I had to get up 2 hours before my alarm, I was in the store by 7am buying a suit and stationary that's cost me nearly £55 haha. On the plus it looks like he did well, and I got to the farm shop as they put the fresh bread out….mmm. Always good. _

_Anyway, as this story and 'broken' will be ending very soon, I'd like to ask if anyone wants any oneshots or requests doing, while I have nothing special planned. If not, I have a series of oneshots I'll write for a 'collection.' And what not. _

_Anyway, _

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	17. Chapter 17

Setting out to the rooftops Jou could feel his heart pound in his chest. It wasn't from the running, or the adrenaline…no. Seto Kaiba had just proclaimed his love, and now everything was perfect. If only he could capture this damned assassin. He lined himself up facing the Han Building. They'd just topped the share market, which meant that many people could be after their success. He stared carefully at the building analysing any route in or out that the killer could take. The building was large, but there was only the front entrance, or the roof, both of which, Jou had covered.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kaiba sat staring at the wall of Jounouchi Katsuya's apartment. Had he really just said that? His breath hitched in his throat. The more important question arised…was it true? His brows furrowed together, it was undeniable that the blond was attractive, and he had calmed down a lot since school. He was bearable. Almost likeable. But that wasn't it. It was that hatred that brought them close, that made them so strangely compatible. The competitive nature, the constant feud over whom was better, it made their relationship…work. It didn't make sense, but that didn't matter. He loved Jounouchi Katsuya and that's all that mattered.

He glanced over to the vcr clock. Jou had been gone 20 mins. He wasn't going to appear back anytime soon, so quickly, Kaiba jumped out of the window, scaled down the building and ran off to the streets. He didn't have time to collect a weapon, especially as he didn't know how long the blond would be. Han would have to go down by hand, and Kaiba already knew how he would do it. A blood choke. More specifically, the rear naked. All he would do, is hold it on for a minuet. Han would pass out in 6 seconds, his brain would swell with blood, and eventually, he would die. More importantly, it could be done from behind, which would stop any chances of the man finding out his killer.

He ran up to the building besides Han, and decided it best to take the emergency ladder to the top. He didn't know where his stalker friend was, and the roof would give him a better view. As he reached the top, he looked around and could see no one. Taking to the door, he was relieved to find himself alone. Suddenly, a horrible pain tore through his arm, making him physically sick. He touched his arm to feel a familiar wetness caress his fingers. Pulling them back to look, he noticed the blood dripping from them. Fuck. He wasn't alone. Quickly, he darted inside the building, slamming the door behind him.

He paled as his fingers felt numb and his arm weak. He touched his arm to find the bullet lodged, so luckily, there was no exit wound. Frowning, he pushed his thumb and finger into the back of his arm, pulling out the tiny pellet. He examined it quickly.

A sniper.

Fuck. That was never good. They were overly accurate and sneaky bastards, he knew he had to watch his back. He tore off him shirt, wrapping it tightly across his arm. So he was shirtless? Good. If Han saw him, he would only be more intimidated.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shit. Jou cursed mentally. He had aimed for the murderer's back, but missed completely when the man had moved and caught his arm. Never mind, he slapped his cheek, the shot obviously scared him, which would make him easier to catch. Pushing the sniper into the bag, he pulled out a small handgun. Close combat wasn't his forte, but he could manage. He jumped over the buildings to reach the roof of Han, before sliding in though the door he'd seen the assassin use. It wouldn't be long now…

He slid through the corridors, silently listening for movement that would give away the position of Han. A coughing noise tore through the silence, causing Jou to run through the hall to the end, where a door was left ajar. Taking deep breaths, he knew what awaited inside. The murderer, the victim, or what was left of him, and the finale of his pursuit against the killer…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey _

_Only 1 chapter left! Just posting before work!_

_So we have the option of happy or sad! So I'll post the sad ending tomorrow or Saturday, and the happy one after. They'll be pretty much the same up to the last paragraph so you can choose which you prefer._

_Right, so I saw Aang today. The next movies have potential but I think the script was poor and some of the acting, and they fucked up casting for later books. Oh well. I love it anyway. I'm such a fan girl._

_Anyway,_

_Hope you like it_

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	18. Ending Option 1 Sad

Jou's breath hitched in his mouth as the scene before him unfolded. He watched the body of Han collapse on the floor, brown eyes staring at the shirtless killer. His eyes widened as the man turned around, a lump forming in the blond's throat as his eyes gazed upon midnight blue, wide with shock.

'S…Seto?' He could barely move his lips. Was this really happening? It had to be a trick. A horrible trick. A dream. Something, anything, but reality. Kaiba swallowed eyes as he turned to face the man before him, his breathing almost non existent. 'Please tell me it's not what it seems, tell me I'm seeing this wrong.'

'I…I wish I could. Jou…' Blue eyes filled with soft tears, 'Why, why are you here?' The blond dropped the bag from his shoulder, pulling out the sniper gun. Seto nodded. 'I hoped you wouldn't do that.'

'I never thought it…I never…' Seto raised one hand, silencing the blond. He shook his head, silent drops of salted water falling from his jaw.

'Why didn't you tell me?' He whispered.

'I couldn't. It's the army you know and…' he paused, pushing his shoulders back, 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'What am I supposed to say? Jou I love you, welcome home, by the way, I'm an assassin?'

'Why are you doing it? Are you been paid? Blackmailed?' Jou choked, his eyes watery and his words slow. Regretfully, the brunet shook his head.

'Business.' The blond's chest rose with a deep breath, before he sighed. A long pause passed between them, the hard breathing and burning eyes causing a painful tension between the two men. Finally Jou opened his mouth, the words barely forming,

'So…what do we do from here?'

'I was afraid you'd ask that…' a confused look crossed Jou's face, but deep down, he knew the answer. 'You came here to kill me, didn't you?'

'That was before…' Seto raised his hand again, 'Yes. I was sent to kill you.'

'Since I knew someone was tailing me, I also vowed to kill them, once I knew who it was.'

'I thought so.'

'So…you understand?'

'We have to kill each other…don't we?'

'Well. One of us has to die. Obviously, neither of us want to die, or kill the other. But we have no choice.' Jou nodded solemnly, already he had the upper hand. He had a weapon, and he knew that the brunet did not. 'Jou, I really love you. Do you know that?' Katsuya nodded silently,

'I love you too. I wish, I wish there was another way, hiding, witness protection, something…'

'So do I, but it can't be done. Too much is expected from us now. You're expected to kill an assassin, and if you go free, the cameras will show everything. I'll die for murder, you'll loose your job for not killing me and…' his breath caught in his throat, his words became ragged with tears, 'I really don't want to do this.' Taking another deep breath, Jou walked up to him, kissing him lightly on the mouth.

'It's just like high school, all over again.'

'Yeah…' a smiled to himself.

'It's nothing new. Just a challenge. We can do this.'

'Yeah.' One final deep breath…

'Are you ready?' Kaiba bit his lip in response to the blond, before kissing him one final time. Quickly, he threw his arms around Jou, manoeuvring into a rear naked choke. Quickly, Jou dropped to his knees, throwing off the brunet, before running at him, mounting him. Kaiba took three blows to Jou's face, before his fourth first was caught, Jou rolling over into an arm bar. Twisting out, Kaiba pulled the blond into a guard position, tightening his legs as best he could.

With one swift underhook, Jou escaped, stacking the brunet's own leg over his pale neck, in a desperate attempt to choke him. Seto writhed free, pulling the puppy into a quick triangle grip.

Unable to escape, Jounouchi knew what he had to do. He pulled the knife from his pocket, tears flowing down his eyes as the world became blacker.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered coarsely, 'I…I love you.' With his last ounce of consciousness he plunged the blade into Seto's thigh, pushing it in past the main artery before his world faded to black. Seto yelped as the man between his legs flopped and a sudden pain tore through him.

Suddenly, he felt cold, very cold. The room began to span, and the oxygen seemed to drop. There was nothing he could do. Tears flooded his face as a weak hand found the way to the blond mop beneath him. Paling fingers twined in the wetted strands and a weak smile crossed his face, he tilted his head gently to one side, and took a last glance at the suffocated boy between his bleeding thighs,

'Thank you…'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_So, that's the sad ending. What do you think? Yes or no? I'll post a happier one tomorrow as I have broken to write haha._

_I'm gonna get a midnight bath now and read death note for a bit before I write…so yeah!_

_Anyway thanks to everyone whose joined ANTI FF FLAMES GROUP on facebook so far._

_Anyway,_

_Please_

_R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	19. Ending Option 2 Happy

Jou's breath hitched in his mouth as the scene before him unfolded. He watched the body of Han collapse on the floor, brown eyes staring at the shirtless killer. His eyes widened as the man turned around, a lump forming in the blond's throat as his eyes gazed upon midnight blue, wide with shock.

'S…Seto?' He could barely move his lips. Was this really happening? It had to be a trick. A horrible trick. A dream. Something, anything, but reality. Kaiba swallowed eyes as he turned to face the man before him, his breathing almost non existent. 'Please tell me it's not what it seems, tell me I'm seeing this wrong.'

'I…I wish I could. Jou…' Blue eyes filled with soft tears, 'Why, why are you here?' The blond dropped the bag from his shoulder, pulling out the sniper gun. Seto nodded. 'I hoped you wouldn't do that.'

'I never thought it…I never…' Seto raised one hand, silencing the blond. He shook his head, silent drops of salted water falling from his jaw.

'Why didn't you tell me?' He whispered.

'I couldn't. It's the army you know and…' he paused, pushing his shoulders back, 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'What am I supposed to say? Jou I love you, welcome home, by the way, I'm an assassin?'

'Why are you doing it? Are you been paid? Blackmailed?' Jou choked, his eyes watery and his words slow. Regretfully, the brunet shook his head.

'Business.' The blond's chest rose with a deep breath, before he sighed. A long pause passed between them, the hard breathing and burning eyes causing a painful tension between the two men. Finally Jou opened his mouth, the words barely forming,

'So…what do we do from here?'

'I was afraid you'd ask that…' a confused look crossed Jou's face, but deep down, he knew the answer. 'You came here to kill me, didn't you?'

'That was before…' Seto raised his hand again, 'Yes. I was sent to kill you.'

'Since I knew someone was tailing me, I also vowed to kill them, once I knew who it was.'

'I thought so.'

'So…you understand?'

'We have to kill each other…don't we?'

'Well. One of us has to die. Obviously, neither of us want to die, or kill the other. But we have no choice.' Jou nodded solemnly, already he had the upper hand. He had a weapon, and he knew that the brunet did not. 'Jou, I really love you. Do you know that?' Katsuya nodded silently,

'I love you too. I wish, I wish there was another way, hiding, witness protection, something…'

'So do I, but it can't be done. Too much is expected from us now. You're expected to kill an assassin, and if you go free, the cameras will show everything. I'll die for murder, you'll loose your job for not killing me and…' his breath caught in his throat, his words became ragged with tears, 'I really don't want to do this.' Taking another deep breath, Jou walked up to him, kissing him lightly on the mouth.

'It's just like high school, all over again.'

'Yeah…' Seto smiled to himself.

'It's nothing new. Just a challenge. We can do this.'

'Yeah.' One final deep breath…

'Are you ready?' Seto looked to the blond, his hands beginning to quiver. Could he really do this? He'd convinced himself that he could, but he was having doubts now. The room span and Seto felt dizzy, and he clutched the blond's shoulders to steady himself.

'No' he whispered softly.

'No?' Jou looked into blue eyes, questioning softly.

'No.' He stood up straight, 'We don't need to do this. I love you.'

'I love you too, but what choice do we have?' Kaiba's eyes turned dark as his mind raced with thought,

'Jou, I'm a billionaire…what can't we do?'

'Uh-I…'

'Come on!' Seto took the blond's hand, dragging him towards the roof. 'We'll collect Mokuba and escape. No one needs to hear from us again. As far as the world knows, we died here tonight. We were both killed by the assassin in a final tumble, no one needs to know where or when, just that we vanished…'

'Seto, but…'

'Do you trust me?' Jou nodded slightly, causing the brunet to capture his lips in a fast and fiery kiss. Their tongues clashed in a breathless battle before Seto took a tight hold on Jou's hand and the two raced to the rooftop, quickly disappearing into the night…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_So this is the alternate ending. Most of it is the same, I really should have sectioned it. Sorry about that. Anyway, this is the end of LSB, and of my writing for a while as I have no ideas as work drains me. If anyone has a request, storyline or comp, I'll gladly enter, but until then, I hope to hear from you soon!_

_Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it_

_Much love and kisses_

_Please R&R_

_AB_

_x_


End file.
